


Coffee and Rain

by WingedCrossant



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, Masturbation, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedCrossant/pseuds/WingedCrossant
Summary: What happens when the sassy college dropout, Meg Thomas, catches the eye of the powerful, cold hearted mining tycoon, Evan MacMillan?Wherever she goes he always seems to be there.And she just can't shake the feeling that he is MUCH more dangerous than he seems.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> This is my all time favorite ship in the fandom. 
> 
> This is the best ship.
> 
> CHANGE MY MIND!!!

It was a cloudy day, not that it bothered the red-headed girl. Yet, she would much prefer a sunnier day out instead of the layers of deep grey clouds that stacked up in the sky snuffing out the sun like a fire blanket on fire. 

She let out a breathy sigh from her lips as she averted her gaze back to her cup of coffee that she was currently mindlessly stirring with a tiny silver spoon. A small book layed loosely in her other hand, the pages fluttering every now and then from the cracked open window.

The air was laced with the sickly thick scent of coffee and sweet pastries. Smooth calming music drifted around the tiny cafe as if it was the air orchestrating the music itself. 

She was truly lost in the moment. Her thoughts drifted off to the earlier events that occurred that very morning. 

**-Rewind-**

Meg was _late_. Like always, she ran out of the less than appealing apartment complex that she was currently living at while she just barely scraped up enough money from her full-time job at the gas station to pay for rent. 

In fact, she was just making it by the skin of her teeth and the long grueling hours of her job which she worked.

She started skipping stairs as she bolted down the cement steps. She landed on her two feet on the pavement with a splash from the puddles that rippled a dim yellow from the overhead street lamp. Droplets of the cold, less than clean, water splashed on her work clothes. She looked at her watch and squinted trying to adjust to the darkness of the morning. 

"4:30 a.m. Shit...." she muttered softly to herself. 

She couldn't be late again. For the past few weeks, the college drop out had just been barely making it to work for her shift. Which was causing her boss to be less and less generous to her. 

Raindrops sprinkled the ground with a rhythmic soothing patter. But she had no time to stop and enjoy the melody of the rain and rolling thunder off in the distance. She had to book it. She bolted down the sidewalk like lightning. The cold air whipped her braided hair in her face with little to no remorse. The water started soaking into her work outfit making her feel like this wouldn't really please her boss any more than being late would.

Hardly any cars drove the street at this hour in this calm, quiet town. Most being parked along the roadside, rain droplets rolling slowly down the windshields and sidings of the, many colored, but less than expensive cars. 

In fact, there was little to no expensive things in the little city that Meg called home ever since the age of six.

 _God_. Her mind was jumping everywhere. She needed to focus on making it to work. 

She began to gradually accelerate again, her feet pounding the ground with a grueling force. She began to feel the tingling exhaust creeping up her body telling her to take it easy a little. But, she continued to push it. Feeling the burning in her lungs as she greedily sucked in the moist air. She silently thanked her high school track coach for always pushing her. 

Meg felt her body slow down, her heart hammering against her ribs in an uncomfortably harsh pace. 

She stopped at a cross walk to catch her breath. Her body still was aching and in desperate need for a break. 

Throwing her arms above her head to help open her airway she closed her eyes, letting out heavy breaths in attempt to slow her heart rate down.

Rain rolled down her fair skin, trickling down her neck, and collecting at the collar of the dark blue button-up shirt. Her windbreaker obviously was a complete waste of money, seeing that it wasn't doing much of a job to keep her upper body warm or dry.

The lights from the gas station glowed in the distance. Which was just enough to push her to haul ass down the rest of the stretch of sidewalk.

Dashing into the building a high pitched bell sounded off with a less than cheery jingle. Meg shrugged off her thoroughly drenched windbreaker before marching up to a sleeping raven haired man, who went by the name of Jake who was currently slouched over with his head rested against the counter. 

A sly grin slithered across the females lips as she cautiously crept to the sleeping male. She raised her jacket over him before violently shaking the water off it.

The water spilled down onto him, Jake shot up toppling over onto the tiled floor. She burst out laughing.

"Good God-" Jake spat out with wide eyes until he saw the perpetrator who just happened to be Meg.

His wide eyes quickly turned into a scowl. Jake sat up shaking the water from his hair that stuck to his forehead in thick dark strands. Meg's laughter slowly quieted until they were nothing more than little spouts of giggles. 

"Fucking seriously Meg!?" He was just barely keeping himself back from going off at the redhead. He glanced at the security cameras before returning his glare to Meg.

"You're late again, Meg." She rolled her eyes. 

"Late by a minute. Not the end of the world Jake." Meg retorted. 

Jake sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but you can't keep doing this. What if our boss was here instead of me? What would you do then, huh?" He questioned as he turned to clock out.

Meg let an overdramatic sigh leave her lips. "I don't know, Jake. What will I ever do!?" She said with a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

Jake shook his head but smiled slightly at the girl's dramatics before he pulled on his coat and walked to the door. 

"Well, you better figure it out." He said waving behind himself before making his exit.

Meg sat down on the stool and rummaged through her pockets. She raised her eyebrows and began patting herself down in complete confusion. 

_'Where is my phone?'_ Meg thought. 

Picking up her now damp windbreaker, she searched the pockets for her mobile device. 

She found it, but it wasn't in the best condition...to put it in better terms, it was soaked in water. 

Meg hit the power button on her not so high tech phone. She must have forgotten to zip up the pocket of her coat thus causing water to seep into to pouch.

"That's _great_ ," Meg said sarcasm dripping from her words. She tossed her no longer working phone carelessly on the counter. 

She wasn't very worked up about it. There really was no reason why she needed it. She had a watch to tell time, and she didn't really care to communicate with ex-college friends that no longer talked to her.

She drummed her fingers on the counter top in boredom. Glancing at the wall clock, it read 4:55. Meg let out a huff of air as she slouched back down onto the stool. 

Of course, no one would be coming in. Well, sometimes she was blessed with the few costumers who stopped in. But those were little to none.

Listening to the rain that pittered against the window, she reached over to the radio. Gently pressing the switch, the radio admitted a crackle before it slowly began to play music.

The time seemed to tick by faster than Meg thought , because before she realized it her shift was over.

She heard the door open along with that wretched bell sounding off. Meg knew it was another worker coming to do their shift. Meg grabbed her broken phone and coat. Punching out, she headed for the door saying nothing. As she pushed the door open she was greeted with bullets of rain that pelted her skin and face. 

Meg jumped back and threw on her coat. She wasn't expecting it to still be raining. In all honesty, it looked like it was still deep in the early hours of the morning. She glanced down at her watch, 9:30 a.m. it read.

"Huh. Well, that's strange." Meg muttered under her breath silently. 

The clouds looked thick and layered. As if there was no such thing as the sun in the first place.

Meg pulled the thin material of the jacket closer to her tiny form. Something about today was bugging her. 

She, of course, couldn't put her finger on just what was itching at the back of her brain. She huffed walking past the gas station pumps, serving as a reminder about her lack of transportation to and from work. 

Meg stopped at the crosswalk pressing the button lightly. Her mind began to linger.

She thought back to her final high school track meet, how her teammates hoisted her up on their shoulders practically screaming her name in unison as Meg held the golden trophy up in the air with a wide grin spread from ear to ear. 

She began walking.

The memory of her coach embracing her and handing her a diploma for a scholarship that Meg had been dreaming of for years was placed lovingly in her hands by the person she had idolized for the whole time that she attended high school.

A loud screeching noise snapped the redhead from her dream-like trance. Before she even had enough time to process it she was like a deer caught in headlights.

_Literally._

Next thing she knew she fell backward right on her behind. Her eyes were wide as saucers. She sat on the road looking dead into the front of a black sleek car. The headlights blinded her. Her mind processed everything in a rush. Her heart rate boosted her now shaking body as adrenaline coursed through her veins like a drug.

Meg stood up almost as fast as she fell down. Anger was her new found friend. Rage overflowed her like a hot tea kettle when she heard the car door open. 

"HEY YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND! YOU IDIOT, YOU-" Meg screamed but her voice seemed to have been ripped from her completely as she was left speechless.

He _towered_ over her. Staring down at her with a face that had unamsement written in bold all over it. His eyes were dark, they reeked of the unforgiving nature that she was betting he had. He was tall like a basketball player but built like a Greek god. Well, that's what she could tell from the tight fitting of his, in no doubt, expensive suit. He looked like a woman's wet dream. But something about him made Meg's body go on high alert. Telling her to turn and run.

He stared down at her like she was a cockroach. She felt as if her legs sank into the pavement of the road restricting any urge of running from her.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I'm not the idiot who was walking out in the middle of the road when they should have been waiting." His voice was deep and rough making shivers crawl up Meg's spine. 

"I-I thought it was..." Meg began a small tremble came out as she attempted to form some sort of word or sentence. 

He crossed his arms over his broad chest, his gaze boaring into the top of Meg's skull. 

Not even the rain that rolled down her skin didn't help to cool her now overheating body. 

She could have sworn she saw a cocky smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. Her face flushed in embarrassment, only to redden when she realized that he was well aware of how embarrassed she was. 

_'Was I really that lost in thought?'_ Meg mentally cursed herself for being so stupid, no, _beyond_ stupid. 

"You know, if I hit you with my vehicle you could have really damaged it. This wasn't a cheap car." He sneered.

Meg was taken completely off guard from that statement.

 _'Is he seriously worried about the fucking car!?'_ She clenched her jaw to the point where her teeth ached.

But he was right. Her bright eyes shifted over to the car, there was no way anyone in her entire town would ever be able to get something as high class like that. She didn't doubt that the interior was any less breathtaking as the exterior. 

"But by the looks of it, I don't think you'd be able to pay for the damages." Venom dripped from his words as if he was a viper.

Was he trying to get her to throw hands? Because it was slowly working. Meg clenched her fists until her knuckles started going white.

The god-like man's eyes traveled down her body and back up. She felt as if ice was sinking into her entire being. There was something not right with this man.

As if he was something she should be **EXTREMELY** cautious of.

A chuckle rumbled deep from his chest making Meg look up at him. His eyes were no longer trained to the top of her skull, but now his focus was on one of Meg's most prized possessions.

Her watch.

"What's this? Did you steal that off of some unsuspecting man?" He uncrossed his large arms before he slowly reached out as if to grab her wrist to examine it.

Meg quickly drew her arm to her chest in a protective manner, almost as if she touched a burning hot surface. She craned her head up, eyes glared daggers up at the man who stood over her like a goddamn _tree_. His eyes widened by a fraction, like one would do when suprised. But his eyes quickly became cold again, almost soulless.

"Don't." Meg managed to get out through her gritted teeth.

"This is mine. It belongs to me and my family. I didn't steal it," Meg gripped her tiny wrist her slender fingers gripping around the gold edges of the detailed designs that wrapped around the circumference of the watch.

"Now if you'll excuse me, _sir_ , I don't care to listen to you harass me any further. I have places to be and a life to live. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way." She held her head up in a defiant manner and spun around on her heel away from him.

She could feel his eyes on her still. But she didn't dare turn around to meet his deadly gaze. Meg knew if she did she probably would have froze right in her spot all over again.

She sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't have to worry about seeing that self-centered prick **ever** again.

.....................................................................

Meg arrived back at her apartment in less than 10 minutes. It took only the closing of her apartment door before she nearly ripped off her uncomfortable work clothes right then and there.

Stumbling into her tiny bathroom she kicked off her shoes sending them to god knows where. She stripped and stepped into the shower, turning the faucet knob until cold water shot out, cascading down onto her head. Meg couldn't help but shiver. 

Yep this was the life.

.....................................................................


	2. SIP and Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg runs into a certain someone at a coffee shop. And ALL eyes are on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patients! Enjoy loves~

It wasn't long before Meg grew uncomfortably bored.

She stalked around her apartment waiting for some sort of inspiration to hit her. 

Nothing.

She huffed as she let her small form collapse onto her rugged couch. She grabbed the remote for her small tv, clicking the power button before mindlessly switching through the channels. 

_'Nothing but static and the News channel....wait.'_ Meg stopped on the channel where a skinny dark haired woman smiled a far to wide smile as she stared into the camera. 

"And as for the current news here, this city is more than blessed to have the great opportunity to host the meeting of some very powerful tycoons."

"What?" Meg couldn't help but keep her sky blue eyes glued to the screen unable to pull her gaze away from it.

The image on the screen changed displaying a couple of images of men in expensive suits. All of them held grim expressions all the while flashing their expensive accessories for the world to see.

"Some of them being, Daryl Tanson, Lucas Constance iii, Evan MacMillan, and-"

Meg felt she was hit with a freight train when her eyes landed on the second to last image of an extremely intimidating man. 

_'That's the bastard that almost killed me!'_ Meg swallowed the lump that was in her throat. Nervousness suddenly crashed down on her like a waterfall.

 _'I-I need air.'_ Quickly switching off the tv she grabbed her coat and almost bolted out the door. Meg's body was shaky. With every single step she took it was like one more before her knees would give out. 

_'What if I loose my job because word gets out that I got in a fight with him?'_

The thought was far fetched but at the moment Meg was beginning to regret not getting hit and killed by that man. 

She walked in a rushed pace down the sidewalk. Her mind in twenty different places. And before she knew it she was nearing the one place she was seeking for relief.

The Stone Edge Cafe.

Meg nearly kicked down the doors her blue eyes landed on the African American woman behind the counter. Meg felt relief wash over her like a bucket of warm water.

"H-Hi Claudette." Was all Meg managed to get out. 

The dark skinned woman smiled at her.

"It's good to see you Meg! Sadly the rain doesn't seem to let up," Claudette said with a cheerful ring to her voice.

"What can I get you today?" She smiled motioning over to the chalkboard menu.

Meg's eyes scanned over the chalk marks but with a blank brain she just said the only thing that could come to mind. 

"Uh....can I get a Carmel Cappuccino?" Claudette smiled and nodded and turned away to make her order. Meg began to look around the cafe. 

She hadn't been here for a while. And now that Meg thought about it, she kind of regretted not coming there sooner. 

"Your cappuccino is ready!" Claudette hummed in a sweet sing song voice.

"Thanks Claudette." Meg said grabbing the cup of coffee and walking over to a book shelf. She let her fingers run across the spines of the many books. Browsing through the titles, she decided to go with 'Lord of the Flies.' 

With her Cappuccino in hand and the book tucked tightly under her arm she walked over to the window and took her seat.

**-End of Rewind-**

And here she was. In the cafe sipping coffee with a book laying loosely in her grasp as her mind began to wander from the story she was reading. 

The door kept opening and closing. More and more people were filtering in, filling up the cafe. Which it hasn't been this full for most likely _years_.

The red head just wanted to keep to herself but with all of the growing noise it was becoming a challenge to keep her attention from creeping into other private conversations.

"Did you hear about the meeting that's being held?" a woman whispered behind Meg to another. 

"You mean the one with all of those rich men? _Of course_ I've heard about it!" the other woman had the sound of desire dripping from her voice like a salivated dog.

"According to Nae, she said there are some real cold guys there."

"Oh come on, are you sure she isn't just saying that because one of them rejected her advances?" 

"Hahaha, as funny as that sounds, aparently some of them are about as completely cold hearted and souless as they come." 

Meg cringed hearing that. Well at least they got that part right. But, soulless was just the surface.

She sighed closing the book giving up on trying to read. As if on cue the door opened. 

It grew dead silent.

So silent that Meg would have thought that she lost her hearing if it wasn't for that she could still hear the rain and the fan.

Her back was facing the door, oh how she was tempted to turn and look, but something in the back of her mind shrieked to keep her head down. She glanced at the people that sat to her right. Their eyes were flaired wide, their mouths hanging open. Meg could even see the pinkness that began to apear on their cheeks. 

Meg wanted to turn her head to follow their gaze so badly but her head just didn't seem to move.

She heard heavy footsteps walk further into the cafe. Meg could just see the two females sitting at the table next to hers eyes followed the mystery person until they stopped on where Meg was guessing was the front counter. 

"H-Hello sir, what can I get you?" Meg was suprised to hear Claudette sound so....intimidated and shy so suddenly.

"Plain coffee. Black. No sugar." The voice was so deep and rough it caused Meg to flinch slightly. 

But by seeing that's how the others seemed to react as well, she knew she wasn't the only one who was taken back. 

Something sounded familiar about the sound though. Like she _knew_ that voice.

 _'Get your ass up and book it. NOW!'_ her mind kept screaming. But why?

Something wasn't sitting right with her. Her spine stiffened, she shivered like ice was dropped down her back. The fine hairs on her neck stood on end. Sensing a pair of piercing eyes had locked onto her. 

"H-Here's your order sir...enjoy." Claudette's voice was tiny and not as jolly as she sounded a while before. 

Meg heard the footsteps departing from the front counter and they were headed....in her direction. 

Her heart beat increased. Why was it so quiet. What the hell is going on?!

There was no more footfalls, now the only sounds was the pattering of the rain on the windows and the soft hum of the fan. A rumbling chuckle caused her to nearly jump out of her very skin, making her look up. Her face paled and her blue eyes grew wide. 

He stood now even taller over her now that she was sitting. She had to practically tilt her head all the way back to meet his gaze. His dark eyes stared down into her's like a hungry predator who craved for blood. Meg felt her throat go bone dry. Everyone's gazes were locked onto them now. Her heart seemed to stop beating. 

_'W-What is he doing here?!'_

A smirk that obviously had the power to melt hearts creeped onto his lips.

"Hmm, looks like I found my _little_ trouble maker again." his voice was low and smooth. A voice that had the strength to draw _anyone_ to him. 

To Meg Tomas though, it was his voice... _no_ , his very being that made her want to jump out the window and run right into oncoming traffic.

But here she was. Looking up with her lips parted ever so slightly completely frozen in place like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Meg felt cornered between a rock and a hard place.

Meg swallowed. She was trying to figure what this guy was playing at. She could feel his eyes cutting into her flesh.

"Hm. Cat got your tongue again sweetheart?" Meg felt a pang of annoyance when he called her sweetheart.

She gritted her teeth.

This dead silent crowd of eyes was starting to get her anxious.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She huffed under her breath. 

Looking up at man who wreaked of wealth, she could only keep eyes locked with him for seconds before she was forced to tear her gaze away.

She pushed her chair back cringing at the ear ripping squeak that emitted from the metal. Grabbing the book and her coffee she turned and almost collided with his broad chest. 

Cursing under her breath she waited for man to move aside. Thankfully he stepped aside with undoubtedly a smug grin displayed on his face.

Meg slowly walked away. No matter how much she attempted to quicken her pace she couldn't. Like she was walking with weights tied to her legs. She maneuvered around the tables of people, all the while keeping her glare centered on the floor. 

Out of all the gazes that peirced her back she could sense his literally ripping right through her. Meg had to will herself not to run as she exited the cafe. 

_'That motherfucker.'_ She thought, gritting her teeth as she walked back to her apartment fuming about the event that just occurred.

**.....................................................................**

It took longer that usual for Meg to arrive back to her apartment. Stopping at her door she rummaged through her pockets for her keys. Violently shoving the key in and twisting it with agression she pushed open the door with a big sigh. 

Meg picked up her mail and began to shift through the bills. 

"This isn't good, I need to get another job," She muttered to herself in frustration.

"I guess I'll have to keep an eye out."

It's not like that would be hard. Even with a more smaller city than usual, there were always job offers. 

Maybe she could.... _no_. 

The thought of asking Claudette if she could possibly let Meg pick up a shift or two at the Cafe was nice. But Meg knew that she would probably be more of a burden if anything. 

Hell, she didn't know the first thing when it came to brewing coffee.

Huffing in frustration, Meg made her way through her, practically one room, apartment to the couch. She crashed onto it. Deep in thought as she ran a mental list of possible places she could job search for.

If only she had a working phone. It would save much more time with contacting businesses. 

But of course she had to be a part time dumbass. 

**.....................................................................**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan ordering such a bland drink. BASIC BITCH ALERT!


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is forced to look for a new job and tension starts to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains masturbation/shower masturbation.

"Agh! Fuck!" Meg growled out crumpling up yet another news paper. She tossed it to the side and grabbed the last and most current one. She flipped through the pages at an unnerving pace. 

"Come on where are the job listings..." she mumbled to herself as she scanned the pages.

Her brows were creased with worry as she turned another page of the, already thin, newspaper. 

She fingered her thin digets through her hair subconsciously biting her bottom lip. 

"FINALLY!" Meg groaned out. 

Relief floored her system, her tense muscles in her back relaxed. Meg leaned forward over the coffee table and looked over the listings. She grumbled in annoyance, so far everything she read over required some prior knowledge of the job beforehand. To put it in easier words, she needed a degree in that feild to qualify.

"Come on! Resturaunts are _always_ in need of workers!" She growled in frustration.

Meg leaned away from the paper and rested her back against the stiff springs of the couch. She uncrossed her legs, flexing her toes in a poor attempt to get the blood flow back in them. Moving to cross her left leg over the right she knocked her ankle into the corner of the table in the process causing her to jump up in pain.

"OUCH!!" She shouted out.

Frustration finally fully took over. She snatched the newspaper up into her hands. She angrily balled it up and threw it across the room as hard as she could feeling her arm socket ache at the sudden movement. The paper didn't make the hard hitting impact that she wanted.

She collapsed back down onto the couch emitting a creaking sound from the springs, which didn't lighten her mood at all. She pinched the bridge or her nose and exhaled heavily. 

These past days were _not_ going the way she wanted them to. 

It was like she was thrown back in time to when she was a younger version of herself. A teenager. The one with raging hormones and a shit ton of anxiety. Unfortunately this time the anxiety wasn't the result of homework. Now it was the result of overdue bills and late payments.

She needed a new job. 

_Desperately_.

She let her head fall back against the couch. All she wanted to do was scream. A good long scream.

All of the frustrations and annoyances could dissolve if she only could scream.

But the last thing she wanted to do was get a noise complaint from one of her elderly neighbors.

Her body was soar, her muscles were cramped and tense. 

Her eyes glanced over to the open door of the tiled bathroom. 

_'Maybe a shower could help...'_

Meg heaved herself off of the less than soft couch groaning at the soreness of her ass and knees from the mornings fall.

She entered the room closing the door with a soft click before flicking on the overhead light. Blinded at first, Meg blinked away the spots in her eyes. 

The tile was cold against her feet and the small windowless bathroom was uncomfortably stuffy. 

Meg started to tug off her sweatshirt and then shimmied out of leggings that were a little too tight for her liking. 

She stood there eyeing herself over in the mirror. Purple blossomed her knees and elbows like flowers and her skin was pale and soft under the dim lighting. 

She frowned at herself in the mirror. She was never all that confident when it came to her body. Ever since Meg was young she always wanted to be like the models in the magazines that her mother used to have. She always idolized their flawless skin and thin bodies. But when she looked at herself....she didn't see that.

But, of course, the mirror always showed the truth. 

Meg was actually a _very_ beautiful young woman. Her skin was a soft milky white, slightly tanned from her track seasons in highschool. Her hips were curvy and her backside complemented her very well. Not to mention her athleticly toned legs and flat stomach. 

She didn't see it.

But she knew some of the perverted elderly men would leer at her in the halls as she walked past them on her way out of the building. She even would get catcalled on the busy streets, but she always ignored them.

Meg shook the thoughts out of her head and started undoing her red braided hair.

She ran her fingers through her hair, combing it out with her fingers softly. She undid her bra and slid off her panties, nudging them off to the side.

She twisted the shower knob and to her surprise hot water spurted out onto her tiny hand. Meg retracted in in suprise.

"Holy balls!" She yelled out. 

Now either fait was fucking with her or it decided to give her a break, nonetheless, she rarely ever got any hot water for showers. Meg decided she'd jump on this opportunity while it lasted. She stepped in the shower pulling the curtain closed behind her.

"God this feels good!" She moaned out.

The hot water rained down onto her like a godsend. She practically melted into a puddle as the water streamed down onto her small form.

She grabbed a bar of soap and got to work on washing down her body. 

She started rinsing herself down, her hands working the soap off of her body.

Meg ran her hands over her breasts basking in the sensation of the heat. But she soon couldn't help but ignore her own heat that started to pool between her upper thighs.

Meg bit her lip trying to push her arousal to the back of her mind.

A good try, but it didn't last for long before she felt the soarness of her body only growing stronger.

Meg sighed and finally gave in to her urges. 

She grasped one of her breasts using her thumb to rub against the hardening nub. She felt tingles flow throughout her body like electric bolts.

Her right hand traveled down her stomach and to her most sacred area.

Meg ran her finger over her clit, causing her body jerked suddenly. Pleasure shot up her spine making her back arch.

Meg continued to rub her pointer and middle finger in circular motions against her clit, she felt her throat tighten and the urge to moan became increasingly more harder to keep bottled up.

A soft whine slipped past her lips as she quickened her pace. She pinched her nipple between her fingers and groped her perky mound with need. Meg pushed her back until it was against the cool wall of the shower arching even more at the sensation of wetness dripping between her legs.

She pushed a finger into her hot core moaning out in need

 _'God how long has this been since I did this?!'_ She was so tight and one of her tiny fingers were already so much.

She started to move her middle finger in and out of her entrance at a slow and steady pace, Meg curled her finger slightly feeling and explosion of pleasure in her heat.

Her mind started to take off. Fantasizing about different things and people. Or imagining being pinned to her shower wall and getting fucked by some hunk from a really cheesy porno.

She started to imagine a dark pair of eyes, they were cold and empty. 

Meg quickened her pace.

He was _monstrous_ , strong and tall.

She gasped out louder this time.

She swore she knew those eyes....

She added another finger, she threw back her head and moaned as if her two little fingers were too much.

' _What would he do to me?_ ' Meg couldn't help but pause for a second.

 _'Wait **he**...'_ her brain did a 360 in her skull making her world spin. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" She screamed out, slamming the back of her head against the shower all making a loud thump noise follow.

Meg really didn't expect that _he_ would pop up in her fantasies. GOD that was the LAST person on _earth_ she wanted in her bed.

 _'Despite his devilish looks....'_

"FUCK OFF!" She aggressively growled to herself.

 _'But imaging what he could do to us....you saw him. He's a God! Not to mention how big those hands are...imagine how those thick fingers feel-'_ Meg slapped her face trying to push herself out of that before she could finish. 

Meg's face was red and hot. And now the once pleasurable high she was riding was far too gone to try to chase.

The water started to go from warm to cold too quickly for her liking, so Meg finished washing her body and shut the water off.

**................................................................................**

She didn't notice it before. But now she did.

It laid in her hands as she stared down at it.

An ad for a job offering as cleaning crew for the town hall. It paid just enough giving Meg hope that this _might_ just work.

Meg slipped on her shoes and left. Newspaper in hand, and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing for so long!!!  
> Online school had taken up my time and life for some time making me almost forget about this WIP entirely!!!!  
> But don't worry that will never happen!!!!  
> I kind of rushed at the end. I was trying to get this done and published so you guys can read it.  
> The next chapter should be out soon at some point. Hopefully before next next week.  
> Thanks for the support! I love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this end note is an optional read. But this story has been in the works for a while now. I never decided to post it until now.   
> Much more is in store for our poor Meg. HEHEHEHEHE


End file.
